


Fireball!

by wednesdays__child



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Excessive use of pet names, M/M, Rimming, Rough Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 04:46:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9419381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wednesdays__child/pseuds/wednesdays__child
Summary: Aaron comes home and finds Spencer hiding something from him in the bathroom.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Susspencer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Susspencer/gifts).



> This is all Susspencer's fault. She asked for smut so that's what she got.
> 
> Unbetaed - sorry. All mistakes are my own. 
> 
> No spoilers.

*************  
"Spencer?" Aaron asked as he walked through the quiet apartment. "Where are you, Love?"

"Back here," came the muffled response from the back room. Aaron quickly went through his routine, putting his keys on the hook by the door like Spencer insisted, setting his briefcase down by the small table and toeing off his shoes before picking them up and walking down the hallway. When he entered the bedroom, he put his shoes in the closet before removing his jacket and tie, hanging them both over the small chair in the corner. Spencer was in the master bath with the door half closed.

Sauntering over to the door and pressing it open further, he leaned against the doorframe and smiled at the sight before him. Spencer was naked except for the towel slung low over his hips. "Whatcha doing?" He asked with a small chuckle.

He laughed out loud then as Spencer jumped and yelped, obviously frightened by Aaron's presence in the doorway. "Sorry, Babe," he apologized. "But what are you doing?"

"Well..." Spencer started, his fingers tangling in the knot holding the towel around his hips. Aaron knew instantly that his lover was nervous, but why? He waited, knowing that eventually Spencer would crack and tell him everything. Finally, the younger man turned and dropped the towel, leaving him bare to the other man's gaze.

That's when Aaron saw it. A bright red heart that said "UR HOT" smack in the middle of Spencer's left butt cheek. "What happened?" he asked, his voice light with laughter. 

Spencer sighed as he looked over his shoulder at his chuckling lover. "Jack and Henry were going through the stuff they got at school for Valentine's Day and Henry found that one of the kids that given him these little stick on tattoos. They both thought they were cool so I let them put one on a each other."

"Okay," Aaron said, knowing there was more to the story. 

"So during bath time, Henry and Jack got a little rambunctious and they got me totally soaked. When I went to change into something dry, they snuck up on me and slapped it right on my bum!"

Aaron couldn't help the giant smile that spread across his face. Spencer saying 'bum' standing totally naked in the bathroom was just too cute. "So, why are you naked?" he asked.

"I can't get it off!" Spencer wailed. "I took a bath **and** a shower. I tried rubbing alcohol and baby oil and nothing is working!"

"Well, they are supposed to stay on," Aaron explained. "That's why they are classified as tattoos."

"I know that," Spencer complained. "It's just embarrassing."

"Oh, don't be embarrassed. I think it looks cute." Aaron leaned in to get a closer look and suddenly he realized that it smelled good. "Why does it smell like Fireball?"

"For those of us who aren't alcoholics we call that scent cinnamon."

Glaring at his lover, Aaron crossed his arms of his chest. He was still blaming Penelope for introducing him to the spicy whiskey. "Why does it smell? I didn't know they made scented tattoos?"

"They are apparently called 'Lickables'."

Now Aaron was really intrigued. "You can lick them?"

"Yeah, the kids love the different flavors and...Aaron? Wait, no Aaron not here. I..."

Aaron had advanced and trapped the younger man in the corner of the bathroom between the toilet and tub. He quickly grabbed the slim hips he adored and swiftly bent Spencer over so that he was forced to brace his hands on the edge of the bath. Aaron knelt down, thankful for the soft, plush rug on the floor, dipping his nose down to the red heart before breathing in deeply. The smell of cinnamon was strong despite Spencer's attempt to rid himself of the offending item. Excited by the prospect, he snaked out his tongue and took a long, languid lick. Rich, sweet cinnamon burst across his tongue, making his mouth water. He moaned loudly, taking another long lick. 

"Really Aaron?" he complained, looking at the kneeling man over his shoulder. 

"Really," he answered before diving back in again. It was so tasty, Aaron couldn't help but want to suck and bite at the tempting flesh. He laughed when he heard Spencer mutter, "Great. Now I'll have this stupid tattoo **and** a giant bruise on my bum."

Aaron practically purred as he goaded, "Say bum again. You know what it does to me."

"Aaron," Spencer complained, his voice quivering lightly with suppressed desire.

Suddenly Aaron had a devilish idea. "You said you bathed? You're nice and clean?"

"Yeah," Spencer answered. "A full bath and a shower and...wait! Aaron!"

Before he could continue to complain, Aaron reached down and grabbed Spencer's knee, bringing a foot up onto the lid of the toilet, exposing his full bottom to Aaron's gaze. Not waiting for permission, Aaron dived in, licking up from just behind's Spencer's balls up to the little pink hole all the way to the top of his crack. 

"Aaron," Spencer complained, his voice wavering as he quivered under his lover's tongue. Aaron had a kink for this, loved to be at the center of his lover's passion but Spencer was always nervous about it. Aaron was determined to break him of that. Three licks, four and then five and he couldn't wait any longer. He kissed the hole gently before leaning back to blow lightly on the wet, spit slick flesh. Spencer groaned then and Aaron knew he had him right where he wanted him. His tongue circled and teased, poking in and around and basically driving the young genius insane with desire. 

"For fuck's sake, Aaron!" Spencer shouted. The older man knew this was serious. Spencer only ever cursed like this when he was close to coming undone. With one more lick and kiss to the tasty hole, he pulled off, asking sweetly, "Yes, Babe?"

Spencer turned to look back to him, a murderous look on his face. "Aaron Hotchner. If you do not fuck me right now, I swear to all that I consider holy that I will end you."

"Too many words," Aaron said, standing quickly and reaching into the medicine cabinet for the tube hidden in there. "Let's see what I can do about that."

Slicking up his fingers, he dipped down the spit slick crack before circling his hole. Gently, he dipped inside, teasing and testing.

"Fuck!" Spencer shouted as he pressed his hips back, trying to impale himself further on that finger.

"Slow down, Love," he soothed, not wanting to hurt his lover. But Spencer needed more and he needed it now.

"Please...sir."

And there is was. If there was anything better than Spencer begging, it was Spencer calling Aaron 'Sir' during sex. He stood quickly before tearing open his pants. He barely had time to pull them down his thighs to fully release his aching cock before he slicked it up with a quick pass of his lube covered hand before he was pressing into the younger man bent over before him. He tried to go slow, oh how he tried, but Spencer wouldn't have it and he pushed back, using the wall before him for leverage. 

"Oh god," Aaron groaned, his head tilted back to keep from looking. He knew that right now, if he looked down at the lean, lithe body, bent over, braced against the wall, impaled on his cock, he'd lose it right them and that was not what he wanted. He stared at the ceiling, waiting for the urge to drive, to take, to pound away to pass until finally he nearly felt in control. Wrappping his hands around the slim waist, he leaned forward and whispered, "Hold on, Baby."

Spencer's fingers scraped along the smooth wall, battling to find purchase, but he found none. Then Aaron pulled back before plunging back in, his hips slapping against the younger man's upturned ass. Spencer gasped and cried out at the harsh treatment. It was only his arms braced on the wall and Aaron's tight grip that was keeping him from falling face first into the wall. It was hard. It was fast. It was primal.

Aaron could feel the moment that Spencer wanted to reach down to finish himself off but there was no way he was going to let that happen. He took a step in closer, forcing his love to press back to keep from collapsing. He wanted to make Spencer beg - beg him for his release, beg him for everything. 

Several minutes passed. They rolled together, gasping and panting at the rough treatment they were bestowing on each other. Finally, when Aaron honestly thought he was going to cave first, he heard Spencer whisper, "Sir. Please, sir."

Smiling at his victory, Aaron snaked one hand past the prominent hip to reach for the younger man's cock. It didn't take long before Spencer arched hard, crying out in a tortured scream as he came hard, pulsing all across Aaron's hand. Suddenly, it was all too much - the 'Sir', the scream, the need, the heat, the tight - and Aaron was following him in that petite mort. 

Somehow, Aaron was able to steer them so that he was sitting on the closed lid with Spencer on his lap, still buried inside the younger man's body. The held onto each other, catching their breath and slowly coming down for the high of their lovemaking. 

Finally, Spencer chuckled and said, "You are awful, Aaron Hotchner."

"And you are delicious, Spencer Reid."

Once they both could breathe again, Spencer asked, "You didn't even get undressed?"

Aaron looked down at himself. Looked like their dry cleaner was getting another big tip this week. "You were just too tasty," he explained.

They both chuckled until Spencer decided he could stand on his own. He hissed lightly as the now soft cock slid from him and he turned to his lover. "Guess I'm getting another shower tonight," he said, smiling. "Want to join me?"

Aaron stood and quickly divested himself of his clothes. "Sounds good." But then Spencer started to laugh and he didn't know why. "What?"

Spencer pointed and Aaron looked down. Apparently sometime during their lovemaking, the tattoo had transferred from Spencer to him. There it sat, a bright red heart stuck to his hip. Spencer smirked as he sunk to his knees before taking a long lick.

"Mmmmm...Fireball."

**END**

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt was - "Someone puts a flavored tattoo on Spencer's tushy." LOL. I love it.


End file.
